


The Impala and a Demon

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Amulet + Demon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rosario + Vampire, Biggerson's, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons can eat souls through a kiss, Hellhound Crowley, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Kansas, M/M, Pie, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester as the Impala, Samulet, Shapeshifter Crowley, Souls, Spell Failure, Team Free Will, The Book of the Damned, Turducken Slammer, Warlock Sam Winchester, Witch Rowena MacLeod, it's complicated - Freeform, spell books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x03;On a normal shopping trip, Castiel and Dean come to realize something is wrong with Dean's beloved Impala... mainly, Sam has turned into it!





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m thinking we grab some burgers or microwave burritos or something. Maybe stop by the Biggerson’s nearby, I heard they have a really good Turducken Slammer.” Castiel frowned at the statement as he and Dean went to the school parking lot. They’d both agreed they needed to go food shopping, having decided to go together instead of making two trips - Dean was one of the very few students who had a car, anyway. Castiel tilted his head, confused, yet intrigued.

 

“Turducken Slammer?” he repeated. Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah, y’know, it’s turducken in a sandwich,” Dean explained with an indistinct hand motion, “chicken shoved into a duck shoved into a turkey.” Castiel nodded a little, still a bit befuddled. “It’s really good, trust me.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“I assume it’s very bad for your health,” he guessed. Dean smiled, then laughed.

 

“Yeah,” he answered with a grin, “but I can basically have anything as long as I have a healthy diet of souls, y’know?” He paused, thinking hard. “Speaking of which…”

 

“I’m fine, Dean.” Castiel knew to what Dean was referring - the most recent instance of his demonic side coming out. Castiel had been bedridden for a few days afterward, Dean still feeling guilty a week later despite Castiel having insisted almost hundreds of times that he was alright. Dean looked to him for a moment, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

“Cas, I can see your soul. It’s still healing,” he admitted, “I’m just worried, y’know…” Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, Dean looking to him with concern plastered on his face.

 

“You won’t hurt me,” he murmured, “I know you won’t.” Dean looked down at the ground and nodded a little, the two reaching the Impala. They got in, Castiel in the passenger seat. They sat in silence as Dean started the car, the engine purring normally. Dean went to turn the knob to play music but stopped, stealing a glimpse at Castiel as he stared out the window, head in his hand. Castiel watched as the scenery passed them, then opened the window. He felt the wind blow through his hair and closed his eyes, feeling as if he was flying. Dean didn’t say anything about it, their travel filled with quiet. It naturally made them both feel awkward, neither wanting to say anything. Castiel sighed, knowing Dean must’ve felt worse than guilty for what he did - but, then again, Dean barely had any control when it came to his demonic self. “It wasn’t your fault,” he added softly. Dean let out a gentle breath, continuing to not say a word. They finally came to the supermarket, Dean turning off the engine. Dean and Castiel sat there for a moment.

 

“I  _ can _ control it, Cas,” Dean muttered, “I just get out of control.” Castiel turned to him, sympathy in his eyes.

 

“Dean, that isn’t you. It’s not your fault if… if he does something like that.” Dean chuckled half-heartedly, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You’re talking about me as if I have split personalities,” he commented jokingly, though there wasn’t much of a smile on his face. Castiel looked away guiltily. He didn’t know what to say to ease Dean’s nerves. Dean ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. Castiel lowered his sight to his feet, leaning against the car door. Dean glanced to Castiel and sighed, opening his door. “C’mon, we have to go get some food. Maybe they have pie.” Castiel gave a small nod and got out of the car, shutting the door carefully before they went inside.

 

Everything between them was soft chatter or questions about what to purchase, neither having a clue what to say. When they got to the cash register, Dean reached into his pocket and thumbed through a wad of cash as Castiel placed their things onto the belt. Castiel paused, taking out his wallet and looking through it. “I can pay,” he said. Dean shook his head.

 

“I’ll take care of it, I took too much from you already,” Dean responded. He took Castiel’s hand and guided the wallet back into his coat pocket. Dean held out the money to the cashier, the woman smiling and shaking her head.

 

“If I could say, you two are such a cute couple,” she gushed, Castiel blushing. Dean smiled a little, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist.

 

“I’m very lucky,” Dean supplied, Castiel’s face hotter than ever. Dean looked at him and winked, taking all of the bags on his muscular arms as Castiel took the change. It went silent again as they put the things into the car’s trunk, then got back in. Dean started the Impala, backing out of the parking lot. Nothing was said for a few minutes - at least, until Dean turned the knob for the music.

 

“Seriously, guys, stop being so quiet. It’s awkward.” Dean frowned.

 

“Weird station,” he said under his breath, changing it. There was the sound of a man huffing out a breath.

 

“I’m not kidding. If you’re not gonna talk to each other, at least listen to me.” Castiel and Dean exchanged a confused glance before Dean reached into a box, finding a cassette tape. He slid it into the slot, seeming to relax.

 

“Heat of the moment, do do do do do do dooo…” Dean nearly swerved off the road when a monotone, unamused male tone started speaking the song. He pulled over quickly, he and Castiel utterly befuddled.

 

“What the Hell?” Dean asked, holding up his hands in exasperation.

 

“This isn’t funny, Dean. Now d’ya mind helping me out?” Castiel paused, thinking. The voice was familiar, and come to think of it, he hadn’t seen a certain someone in a few days…

 

“Sam?” Castiel asked, eyes wide. The car chuckled.

 

“In the metal,” he joked. Dean slapped the heel of his hand to his forehead.

 

“Not the car, man!” There was a laugh, Dean shooting the dashboard a glare even though Sam probably couldn’t see him from inside. Castiel picked up his hand, placing it hesitantly onto the seat.

 

“How did this happen?” he asked, worried for his friend. There was a sound that seemed to imply Sam shrugging.

 

“It’s kind of a long story…”


	2. Chapter 2

~ Three days ago ~

 

Sam ran excitedly outside and down to the parking lot, large book in hand with a smile plastered on his face. He couldn’t wait to perform the spell, it was something advanced and if he did it correctly he’d definitely get something cool out of it. It was a shapeshifting spell, and he just needed to turn into something and change back. It seemed simple at first, until he looked down at the instructions. He stopped beside a black Impala, reading it over. He skimmed it, overlooking some large red words, and nodded. He took out a small doll and placed it onto the blacktop beside the car, rereading the words until he memorized them. “Okay,” he said to himself, looking around; if he were to get caught using a spell on school grounds he’d surely get in trouble. He stumbled a bit over the words as he said them, and glanced to the car on the final syllable - it was a beauty, after all.

 

The next thing he knew he couldn’t move and was staring out at the trees that bordered the school, and he couldn’t speak.

 

~ Present ~

 

“You used a spell and turned into my  _ car _ ?” Dean asked, annoyed. The two - now three - had gotten back on the road and were heading to the school. Castiel couldn’t help a small chuckle despite it’s rude implications.

 

“Yeah,” Sam stated, “it’s not like I meant to.”

 

“C’mon, man!” Dean huffed out a breath and took a left. “Okay, how do we reverse it?” Castiel felt fear grip him slightly, hoping the spell could be reversed.

 

“It…  _ can _ be reversed, right?” Castiel asked, concerned. There was a sound of Sam pouting, a little “hm”.

 

“Well, we need the book I dropped. And then- oh crap.” Sam suddenly cut himself off, both Dean and Castiel freezing.

 

“Oh crap?” Dean repeated. Dean pulled his hands off the wheel when it began to move on its own, Castiel’s lips parting in awe at what he was seeing. Sam made a U-turn, clearly going somewhere in particular.

 

“The book,” Sam explained, “it has a charm on it so that whenever a non witch or warlock touches it, it’ll go back to its owner.” Dean frowned.

 

“You’re not its owner?” he questioned.

 

“Nope. It’s the leader of our coven’s; Rowena. We have to get it from her, or else I’ll stay a car. I, uh, I didn’t memorize the words to reverse it.” Dean groaned from annoyance, Castiel letting out a soft sigh. “I guess we’re going on another adventure, huh?” Sam added almost happily. Dean smirked.

 

“For someone who looks like a high school student you sure as Hell act like a middle schooler.” Sam scoffed, the car making another turn.

 

“Hey! I can crash you,” Sam threatened. Dean slammed his fist onto the dashboard. “Ow!”

 

“Please, both of you,” Castiel said in somewhat of an authoritative tone. Dean looked to him, anger fading away, before he sighed and sat back in his seat, once again pinching the bridge of his nose from irritation. Castiel smiled for a moment from relief. “Now, Sam, please direct us to where we need to go.”

 

“No problem,” Sam assured, “it’s a good thing you got food, the ride’ll be a while.” Dean and Castiel looked to each other one last time before Dean shrugged, smiling a little.

 

“Road trip?”


	3. Chapter 3

That night Castiel laid soundly in the back seats, his head on top of his folded hands with his coat a blanket. His chest rose and fell steadily, eyes closed, as Sam drove them down a long stretch of road. Dean looked back to Castiel every few seconds, and took his pulse when he felt necessary. Castiel looked fine, but Dean couldn’t help but be worried. About the tenth time he pressed his fingers to Castiel’s neck, Castiel let out a soft groan and adjusted himself, Dean pulling back. Castiel quickly settled back into sleep, Dean sighing from relief.

 

“You’re scared for him,” Sam observed quietly, not wanting to wake him. Dean nodded a little, but then realized Sam couldn’t really see him.

 

“Yeah,” he answered, “it’s just…” He looked down at his stomach, hearing it rumble a little. “I might’ve taken a lot last time but it’s been a while.” Sam was silent, Dean stewing in his guilt. He knew he was being greedy and selfish, wanting Castiel’s soul to himself. “Maybe… maybe demon me is right,” Dean murmured, “maybe I just do want him for food.”

 

“I doubt it,” Sam responded. “I see the way you look at him.” Dean swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t know what to say to that, especially since it was true. He was never good with emotions - his other side, his demonic side, pushed them down. He couldn’t deny he was more affectionate around Castiel, but Castiel seemed to have that effect on everyone. Maybe it was because Castiel was human, but Dean knew that wasn’t completely the case. No matter how many times he sampled Castiel’s soul he could never figure out what was so different about him.

 

“But the way he… I don’t know, Sammy, he’s confusing me. Makin’ me think there’s two mes and the demon me’s different, and… ugh.” He groaned from absolute exasperation. Castiel was just plain confusing. “Are there really two of me?”

 

“Kind of, actually.” Dean knit his brow. “It’s two parts that make up you that’ve been split. It’s like… Each is half of you. So there’s the demon part, demon Dean, and you, human Dean.” Dean gave a short nod.

 

“I’m just worried demon me will go too far and kill him. It’s kind of hard holding down those demonic urges.” Dean glanced to Castiel one final time, put at ease as he watched the human sleep. “I don’t want to do that around him, but… Demon me’s the only one who can really protect him.” 

 

“Why does he need protecting? Does he not go into his monster form when he’s in trouble?” Dean looked down.

 

“Uh, yeah. He doesn’t like using his powers very much. He’s too gentle and kind for that.” Dean sighed. “I’m just worried about him, y’know? He’s so… delicate.” Sam chuckled.

 

“Wow, you’re really head-over-heels, aren’t you?” Sam laughed quietly, Dean not really caring about that.

 

“To be honest with you, Sammy, I really wonder what I… what he thinks of Cas.” He looked down at the amulet and fiddled with it, pulling gently. “He’s said a few times that Cas is like our property. I’m not really cool with that.”

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty possessive over Cas, isn’t he? Seriously, if I knew at the time, I would’ve thought he was going to eat his entire soul just to get a point across.” Dean shuddered at the thought. He couldn’t really think of it as another part of him - it  _ was _ him, at his most basic demonic instincts. If his regular self wanted to have a taste every now and then, he could only imagine what his demon self would do. Dean set his jaw and nodded to himself.

 

“Then I’ll practice. I’ll go into demon form and I’ll learn to control him.” Sam let out an approving “hmph”.

 

“I’ll help you out, then. Maybe I could help train him with spells. Like you’re a dog,” he offered with a chuckle. “Sounds like a plan.” Dean nodded again, taking one last look at Castiel as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Castiel looked so peaceful, like a sleeping angel. He didn’t want to lose that.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel stretched his legs and sat up when he awoke, his eyes drooping slightly as he looked around. He snapped awake when he realized he didn’t recognize his surroundings. He was in a small room with a dresser, TV, and other typical bedroom accessories. He looked to his left to see a man with his back to him, laying beside him on the bed, shirtless. Castiel looked away and blushed, wondering what happened, and how he came to be sleeping next to someone with such rippling muscles in what appeared to be a motel room after being on a road trip with Dean. The person turned onto his other side, draping an arm over Castiel’s waist and laying his head in his lap. Castiel swallowed as Dean adjusted, sleeping soundly. He didn’t know what to do, continuing to sit up and allowing the demon to use him as a pillow.

 

After a few minutes Dean’s eyes opened tiredly, and he smiled a little when he looked up to see Castiel. “Hey, Cas,” he said softly, still snuggling against him, “how’d you sleep?”

 

“I- I slept well,” Castiel stuttered, face burning hot. 

 

“Sorry about the one bed thing,” Dean said with a yawn, “that’s all they had.” Castiel looked away, swallowing thickly.

 

“It’s alright,” he assured with a small squeak in his voice. Dean frowned and sat up, looking deeply into Castiel’s eyes.

 

“Something wrong?” Castiel shook his head, trying to keep his eyes from landing on Dean’s perfectly toned skin. Dean chuckled, running a hand through his hair. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Castiel, the human blinking rapidly. “I’m glad you slept well, sunshine.” Dean looked at Castiel with a smile, keeping him close. Castiel put his hands against Dean’s chest, not pressing or pulling. “C’mon, let’s get ready before a bird craps on Sammy.” Castiel chuckled, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. He reached up and gently touched the amulet, taking a deep breath.

 

“Are you hungry?” Castiel questioned quietly. Dean shook his head.

 

“I’m fine,” he promised, soon feeling guilt settle inside him from lying. Truthfully, he felt like he was starving. He’d just have to find some substitute - maybe they had a vending machine with a crap ton of Soul Snacks. Dean let go of Castiel and they climbed out of bed, Castiel heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He vigorously brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror, still blushing. He rinsed, touching his bottom lip gently with two fingers. He closed his eyes tightly; he didn’t want to admit it, but he felt safe when Dean was devouring him. Dean’s touch was always so reassuring, his lips soft. It was different with the demon side of him, though, considering he was rough and fueled only by instinct. Castiel didn’t know what to think, shaking his head to escape his thoughts. He exited the bathroom, straightening the tie he’d been wearing all night, and found his coat waiting for him on the bed. Castiel pulled it on, looking around to find Dean missing.

 

Castiel opened the motel room door and looked outside, seeing the Impala sitting in its place. He heard a crash and ran out, seeing Dean had hit the vending machine nearby out of anger, cracking the glass and denting the metal. “Son of a bitch!” he shouted.

 

“Dean?” Dean turned to Castiel with guilt written all over his face, Castiel sighing and fiddling with his blue tie. He slowly stepped toward Dean, looking down.

 

“Cas, I swear, I’m not hungry,” Dean tried. Castiel shook his head.

 

“Dean, please.” He came to stand in front of him, looking up. Dean tried to glance away but Castiel put his hand to Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t care what it will do. I’m begging you, take as much as you need.” Dean nodded a little, leaning down and cupping Castiel’s cheeks. Castiel closed his eyes as Dean began to feed off him, feeling his body growing tired. Dean pulled away much too soon for both their liking, then holding Castiel close.

 

“C’mon, we have to get you back to the school, and quick. Let’s help out Sammy first.” Castiel nodded, Dean helping him back to the Impala. He grabbed their things and went to the trunk, pulling out a pie tin and some plastic forks they’d gotten. He got into the driver’s seat and held it out for Castiel to take, but by then he’d already passed out in the seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel woke up mere hours later, Dean laying back in the driver’s seat with his hands behind his head, eyes closed as Sam drove. They sat in silence, not even Sam talking. Castiel swallowed, confused. He didn’t know if he was helping Dean or making him feel worse by allowing him to take as much of his soul as he needed, or even wanted. He decided to only let Dean have him whenever he specifically asked and not force it upon him. He glanced to Dean, who was now opening one of the many bags of Soul Snacks he’d purchased from a Gas ‘n’ Sip. Dean took one out and had a bite, avoiding Castiel’s eyes even though he knew he was looking. Dean wordlessly grabbed for a bag of a human snack he’d bought for Castiel, handing it to him. Castiel shook his head, full from the half of pie Dean had insisted he’d eat earlier to bring up his strength.

 

“We’re here.” The Impala stopped and both Dean and Castiel looked up to see a large, dark building in front of them, like a black mansion. Castiel went to reach for the door to open it when Dean put an arm in front of him.

 

“This looks dangerous,” Dean said seriously, “you stay with Sammy. If anything happens, you get Cas out of here.”

 

“Right,” Sam agreed. Castiel turned to him, shaking his head.

 

“I’m not letting you go alone,” Castiel stated firmly. “I’m coming with you.” Dean paused, thinking. His demon self would always make Castiel pass out whenever he needed him out of the way, but Castiel was so damaged already he feared risking his life to keep him safe. But, now that he looked at it, Castiel’s soul was healing faster than usual. He knew what he had to do, though.

 

“Fine, just stay behind me.” Castiel nodded, the two getting out of the car and heading to the door. Dean pushed gently and found it open, them going inside. They were met with a dark entry hall with a chandelier hanging above them. “Cas, watch out for any traps,” Dean whispered, not wanting to trigger anything.

 

“Alright,” Castiel answered, looking down at his feet. He didn’t see any wires and stepped forward, his eyes growing wide when the tile under his foot pressed down. He heard something snapping and looked up, paralyzed, to see the chandelier falling down above him.

 

“Watch out!” He felt someone push him out of the way and he hit the floor hard, chest heaving. Dean held him tightly as the chandelier crashed to the ground, shielding him from shards of glass and debris. They both panted, Dean looking Castiel over.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, sounding frantic. Castiel nodded, unable to form words. Dean stood and looked around for anything, narrowing his eyes when he heard growling. “Cas, get behind me, now,” he said lowly. Castiel scrambled to stand and hid behind Dean, eyes widening when he spotted a large, black and red dog with dangerous, pointy teeth. It looked like it could rip them both to shreds. He felt his body begin to tremble at the mere sight of the thing, Dean taking Castiel’s hand protectively. Dean looked at Castiel from over his shoulder before Castiel heard something snap, Dean’s eyes slowly turning black. He smirked, chuckling. “Hey, Cas.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel said in a shaking voice, “I-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re my damsel in distress as per usual,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. Castiel swallowed, Dean turning back to the dog. “Oh, a Hellhound,” he added calmly. The dog growled, the rhythmic clicking of heels coming near.

 

“So a demon and a human decided to come visit me?” a female voice taunted. Castiel held onto Dean’s hand tightly, Dean squeezing it reassuringly. “What do you want? The Book of the Damned, I assume?” Dean rose an eyebrow.

 

“So you must be Rowena,” he guessed, then narrowing his eyes, “the Book of the Damned? Seriously?” Rowena, the red-headed woman, nodded, walking up next to the dog.

 

“Sam borrowed it and I’m guessing he messed up a spell?” Rowena said with a smirk. “He’s always been so childish.”

 

“You’re tellin’ me,” Dean scoffed, “now how do we reverse it?” Rowena rolled her eyes, strolling past them. The dog followed, stopping in front of Castiel and looking him over. Castiel held his breath as the Hellhound moved on behind its master, Dean looking to Castiel with disinterest. They stood there for a moment, Castiel trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, when Rowena and her pet came back in with Sam trailing behind in his human form, apologizing profusely.

 

“I’m sorry, Rowena, I forgot I needed to read the reversal spell,” he said, Rowena waving him off.

 

“Just don’t do it again,” she reprimanded, “and Fergus will be returning to school with you to keep an eye.” The dog growled in annoyance, Rowena shooting it a glare. She then looked to Dean and Castiel, eyes narrowed. “You’re a very powerful demon, aren’t you?” Dean smirked and shrugged nonchalantly, appearing amused.

 

“Only after I had a piece of him,” he said, jabbing a thumb at Castiel. Castiel hung his head, nearly clinging to Dean. “By the way, Cas,” Dean continued with a growl of his own, “stop making the other me eat all that Soul Snack crap. You either put up or shut up, got it?” Castiel nodded quickly, Dean handing him the amulet. Castiel got the message and put it around Dean’s neck, his eyes turning back to green. Dean and Sam exchanged a look before Sam said his goodbyes, the trio leaving. They got into the Impala, Dean turning to them both.

 

“Look, Cas,” he said in a soft tone, “don’t listen to what he says, okay?” Castiel nodded, putting a hand to his chest. Dean took that hand in his own, placing them between them on the seats as he started the car, everything once again quiet.

 

They returned to school not too long later, everyone commenting on their absence. To the questions of “where were you” and “what happened”, each would only answer with one thing - “Car trouble.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; When students start to mysteriously fall into comas, Team Free Will is to the rescue! What monster is attacking the students? Will Dean, Sam, and unexpected ally Crowley be able to keep Castiel safe? Find out in 1x04; Team Free Will and a Demon!


End file.
